Their Existence
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: They have been on the run. They have been running for a long time. They are tired; bone weary. But they will keep running. As long they have each other; that is all that matters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist in any way shape or form. If I did, Rin and Yukio's sibling bond will be tighter than the manga/anime. No money is made from this. It is purely fanfiction fun.**

 **. . . . .**

 **~Their Existence~**

"Nii-san! Nii-san, stop! We lost them!" said Yukio, panting. He nearly tripped by a tree trunk as they were running in the dark and if it wasn't for his brother pulling him, holding him by his wrist, he would have drop to the ground.

Rin ignored his brother. He continued to run as he dragged Yukio with him. His hand curling around Yukio's tightly in a death grip, fearing that if he let go of Yukio's hand, he might lose him. Rin's jaw clenched at that disturbing thought and he gripped Yukio's hand tighter.

"Nii-san, please stop. We've been running for hours! We need to rest! My leg's tired!" Yukio pleaded. He was panting heavily now. Sweat was running down his forehead and if he was honest to himself, his leg was shaking. All in all, he look like he was about to topple over.

Rin lips tighten but he slowed down to a stop. He eyed Yukio briefly before he scanned the area around them. Rin tapped into his demon powers, releasing his senses to see if there are any threats nearby, like their pursuers for instance. Finding none, Rin nodded and indicated with his sword that they should take a rest by the tree. Yukio sighed in relieved.

Hands intertwined, they sat side by side silently. Once comfortable, both Rin's and Yukio's tail wrapped around them like a cocoon, seeking comfort from each other, assuring themselves that their twin was by their side and are not taken – that they are safe. For a while, neither brother said anything. It was night, and the forest was very dark. But for them, it was sanctuary. In the covers of the night, they are safe. Only in the shadows can they get some rest and flee if the need arise. Demons ran rampant in the night and that fact alone managed to distract their pursuers from focusing on them. Rin took advantage of this fact by stealthily escape capture or resting.

Yukio shuddered. It was very late and he was cold. Ever since they were on the run, they had nothing but the clothes on their backs. Each of them had dressed appropriately for a harsher weather. But somehow, the cold still manage to sip through his tattered outfit.

Rin gripped Yukio's shoulder and pressed Yukio closer to him. His frame half hug Yukio from their position effectively warmed his little brother. He felt Yukio burry himself deeper into his brother's embrace.

"Nii-san," Yukio suddenly whispered softly. "Do you think, we will ever find peace?" he didn't look up as he asked that question, but staring dully, unseeingly at the darkness around them.

Rin's breathe hitched. He hugged Yukio's tighter, burying him protectively in his warmth. His face pressed tightly between Yukio's shoulder blades, hiding his painful expression.

He had no answer for such question. He had no such answers for a very long time.

Rin remembered the event that caused them to be on the run. Remembering it makes him feel like cursing himself. He had hope. He had determination. He thought he can make it better for himself.

He failed.

It didn't matter. No matter how well he tried to prove himself or how well he behaves, no matter how determined he was at everything he had done. It was just a waste. He can't change their opinion. To them he will always be a disgusting demon. That was that!

They had thought, they _had_ hoped that after becoming an exorcist, things will get better for them. By becoming an exorcist, they each hope they had the power to protect their love ones and maybe be accepted. That by abiding by their rules, they were spared from persecution. They were wrong.

It got worse.

It happened gradually. Very slowly. Rin, despite being his usual immature and clueless self, noticed the shift immediately. He sees things far clearly than what was perceived. Growing up like he did, he is no stranger being snubbed at, looked down upon, criticized and ridiculed.

For Yukio, Yukio fall the hardest. Once his own demonic power was awaken, everything changed for Yukio in the blink of an eye. From being respected to someone not worth mentioning; dehumanized. Overnight, Yukio had been the most hated and the vilest creature by his comrades. The fact that he had risen up and was on his way to become a paladin only make things worse. Envy and greed reared their ugly heads amongst the Exorcist members. He was being treated back like how it was when they were kids; bullied.

Rin had known that this would happen. Contrary to what was believed, he wasn't stupid. He knew since the beginning that his lot can never be accepted. When he first met Memphisto, isn't the choice they offered him was kill or be killed? And if he wanted to live, his only option was to join the exorcist under strict scrutiny? He had seen it coming from miles away. It was glaringly obvious.

That was why he was furious with Yukio when he found out that his brother was an exorcist. He was furious because his brother deluded himself and believed their lies!

Even though he got on well with their classmates, they were always cautious and wary with him. He had noticed that the exorcist; that the order as a whole was trying to control him tighter than ever. They feared his powers. In everything he do, all his movement, all his achievement was being watched since the very beginning. One slip from him will send him straight to the execution block. The threat was always looming on his head. It never left him alone. Kill or be killed. That was the only choice they given him when they first approached him; or should he say when they surround him.

They never intended to let the likes of him to live normally to begin with. Even if he swore to never be involved, they will still execute him. Their minds was made up. You human, you live. You demon, you die. Simple as that.

Secretly, Rin found it hilarious. The Exorcist was a contradiction. They were a joke. They were the epitome of being a circus' clowns! They preached about good versus evil, yet when encountered a non-evil demon, their teachings went out the window and they exterminate anything not human or out of the norm without a second thought.

It wasn't long before orders came from the Vatican. The sons of Satan are to be executed at all cost.

Thus, the persecution started in full. They were hunted down. Beaten and bruise. They got nowhere to hide. Every continent are out for their blood. They got warrant for their heads. Their capture or execution is the exorcist top priority.

The only good thing that comes out out of this fiasco is that it shows how loyal their friends were. Their friends' reaction brought bittersweet feelings for them. They were shocked and dismayed when they learnt about the orders. Their classmates rebelled; angry at the unfairness of it all; they work hard, pleaded for the Vatican to take back the verdict. Surprisingly, it was Bon who was most vocal in their protest. He practically led the whole thing.

But when they were viciously ignored and at one point, got apprehended and kick out of the council for being a nuisance, they decide to take a drastic measure. They help them escape.

But it didn't stop there. In the end, none of them became an exorcist. They all quit the night class and dropped from being an exorcist all together. Oh they still learn how to protect and how to exorcist demon if need be. But they no longer wish to be an exorcist of the True Cross Order.

Each of them will do things their own way. Shiemi, Bon, Izumo, Shima, Konekomaru, Shura... each of them vowed that they will use their gifts and talent for good. They understand now that everything was not black and white. As a result, for their friendship sake and their conscious; they refused to be a part of the order that slaughter innocents based on their ethnics. They still went to normal class at True Cross. But where the 'cram class' was concern, well True Cross lost quite a number of talented and promising candidates.

"We will have peace," Rin finally answered him. "As long as we are together... as long as you are safe... we shall have peace." Rin said steadfastly.

Yukio blinked and look up to his older twin. "But Nii-san, they will never stop hunting us. They'll kill us!"

"They won't. I won't allow it to happen," Rin told him firmly.

"But if they do? What if they succeed in capturing and killing us?" Yukio persist desperately as he gripped his big brother tighter.

Rin look down to Yukio, his eyes glinted with determination. His voice rang clearly as he said, "Then they will answer to God! No matter how they preach about right or wrong, it was not them to decide our fates. They got themselves so tangle in their twisted beliefs that they are blind, forgetting the simple verse of the bible."

Yukio look away dejectedly. He shoulder slumped in defeat. He rested his head against Rin's crooked neck. "But Nii-san, I don't want to run anymore. I'm – I'm too tired..." Yukio whispered vulnerably.

Rin eyes shut sorrowfully. He hugs Yukio tighter to him. "We must, Yukio. We are not accepted here –."

"Everywhere we ran we are not accepted, Nii-san!" Yukio interjected harshly. Tears were running down his cheek. And his nose was red from the cold. "True Cross have bases everywhere; on every continent and on every country! Where can we go just to be left alone? Where we can belong?!"

Rin kept quiet while his brother let his frustration out. He didn't have to answer him. They both knew just where they 'belong', where the exorcist are so adamant to send them back.

"We'll find our paradise, Yukio," Rin said soothingly. His finger ran soothingly at his brother's back to calm him down. "I do whatever it takes to make sure these exorcists get the message."

Yukio wanted to believe him. He wanted so badly to believe him. But they both knew that the prospect of _that_ was grim. Yukio's body shook as he began to weep. "I'm scared... I'm terrified that you'll leave me behind. That they'll separate us."

"They won't! Not even over my dead body! I'll be right here with you. Always," Rin vowed.

Yukio didn't say a thing. He buried his head on his brother's chest. His body shaking and he sobbed.

 _No matter how far we run... No matter what happens... Nii-san will always protect you, Yukio._

 **The End.**

 **. . . . .**

 **Review on your way out!**

 **-Elvina P.**


End file.
